


The Guilt of a Hero

by Brokenbyangels (orphan_account)



Series: Percy and his Idiots [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Brokenbyangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is having a hard time dealing with Annabeth's death. Apollo tries to help. But we all know how he is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guilt of a Hero

Percy felt his way up the wall trying to prevent himself from crying. He found a ledge with his fingers and grabbed on. He sprung up using his lower body strength. His hands started searching again, tears streaming down his face.

Why did he have to lose everything? It wasn’t fair! First he lost his mum, Sally, to cancer. Then he lost his girlfriend Annabeth to a cyclops. More tears fell down his face as he thought of Tyson, his half brother cyclops. Percy hadn’t been able to speak to him since the Accident. In all fairness, Percy hadn’t spoken much to anyone. He stayed in his cabin. If it wasn’t for Jason and the Stoll brothers bringing him food, Percy probably wouldn’t even eat. Will and Nico pestered him to go outside, but everything Percy saw reminded him of Annabeth. Nothing was right anymore. And it was all his fault. 

Percy got to the top of the mountain and let the tears fall down his cheeks. Jason could’ve just flown up here. Jason could’ve saved Annabeth. Everyone could’ve of. Except for Percy. And everyone knew it. 

Just as everyone knew it was his fault she was dead. 

Percy sat down on the ledge, letting his feet dangle over. He wasn’t sure why the height was making him feel better. Maybe the fact that in a second, he could see Annabeth. All he had to do was jump....

A flash of bright light behind him drew him from his thoughts. Percy jumped to his feet and turned around. 

Apollo stood with a smirk. His blond hair was perfect, despite the wind.

“Hey, Perce.” It was then Apollo noticed Percy was sobbing. He frowned.

“Is it Annabeth? It wasn’t your fault, Perce. Is this what Annabeth would want?No. So pull yourself together.” Apollo grinned like he had just solved all of Percy’s problems. 

Percy sighed. “It was my fault!” Percy turned towards the ledge again.

Apollo gasped when he realized what Percy was thinking. “Perce, no. This won’t solve anything!” 

Percy could only shrug. “What do you care. I’m just a tool. Ask Jason for help. He’s perfect. I’m sure he won’t ruin anything.” 

Apollo shook his head. This was not good. Apollo had never dealt with this before. Maybe he could get Arty to come talk to him…

Percy walked closer to the ledge. “Percy, stop!”  
“If I do it… Tell dad that I… I love him. This isn’t his fault. It’s only mine. Promise me you won’t stop me.” Percy had a pleading look in his eyes that Apollo found super cute. 

“I can’t do that. And you can’t jump.” 

Percy shook his head. “This is the only way. I talked to Hades.” Percy glanced at Apollo’s angry face before continuing. “A soul for a soul. If I do this, Annabeth can live. Start a family. This is right.”

Apollo said, “You did what!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Perce, Annabeth can never be happy if you do that.”

“I’ll never be happy if I don’t.”

“Percy-”

“Apollo, don’t. I know what I want. Go fuck someone already. I’m sure Will could use another sibling.” With that Percy jumped.

Apollo sat confused. Is that what Percy actually thought? Apollo looked down the cliff. Percy was gone. Uncle Hades must have been ready to claim the hero’s soul for his own.


End file.
